1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amplification circuits and, more particularly, to feedback arrangements for such amplification circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of feedback in signal amplifiers is well known to control the linearity and signal level of the output signal. In order to provide signal feedback, it has been necessary to connect a signal sensing circuit to the output of the amplifier and then feed the derived or sensed signal back to the amplifier input. Such sensing circuits constitute a load on the amplifier output which makes the feedback signal sensitive to the amplifier output level and may introduce frequency sensitivities in the feedback signal. Moreover, the need to supply the feedback signal as well as the output signal from the amplifier increases the requirements for amplifier gain and level handling capacity. These disadvantages become particularly acute when amplifiers are fabricated in integrated circuit form where size and frequency dependencies become especially critical.